1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate valve for controlling the passage of liquid, sludge and/or fecal matter through a fluid passage. The invention further relates to a vehicle, such as a mobile home, a trailer or a motor home, comprising the new gate valve. The invention even further relates to a slider for use in a gate valve according to the present invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gate valves for controlling the passage of liquid, sludge and/or fecal matter are already known in the art. A known gate valve comprises a valve body having a fluid passage for the passage of liquid, sludge and/or fecal matter, and comprises a substantially flat slider which is slideable between an opened and a closed position in order to open or block the fluid passage, respectively, wherein the slider comprises two opposite straight edges via which the slider is slidably guided in the valve body surrounding it, and wherein the slider is substantially made from a plastic material.
A drawback of the known gate valve is that the dimensions of the fluid passage, and thus also of the slider, are restricted as the slider is not sufficient rigid for relatively large fluid passages. As such, for relatively large fluid passages, there is an increased risk of the slider to flex and to destroy gate seals during sliding of the slider to the closed position.